


Island Time

by louciferish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 500 Twitter Follower Celebration Fic, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, FaceTime Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Skater Life in Quarantine, basically Yuri is Marshal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: In Spring of 2020, Yuri Plisetsky is irrationally devoted to his Animal Crossing island, as we all were. When he reluctantly allows Katsudon to visit Tigerville to admire it, he does not appreciate the result.That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	Island Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelchrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelchrys/gifts).



> To celebrate hitting 500 followers on Twitter in October, I decided to give away five 500-word fics! Predictably, this one went a bit over, but not by much.
> 
> Thanks to angelchrys, whose request was "Yuri Plisetsky becomes obsessed with Animal Crossing." Thanks for supporting me, and for letting me visit your island! :D

“Okay, are you open?” Katsudon looks tiny on Yuri’s tablet screen, his voice cutting in and out on some syllables. It’s weird, FaceTiming like this when they’re only a few streets apart, but that’s what the world has come to.

“Almost.” Yuri scowls down at his Switch, mashing the A button with his thumb to zoom through the ridiculous amount of dialogue. Finally, Orville gives up the goods. “Dodo Code is DGG7X.”

“I’m in,” Yuuri answers in a flat, even tone. It feels like a joke, a reference to something, but Yuri can’t place it. More stupid old memes, probably. He ignores it and sits back on his couch to watch Katsudon’s plane descend on Tigerville.

When the cut scene ends, Yuri looks up to comment on Katsuki’s choice of avatar fashion. Victor looms on the tablet screen, leaning over the back of his white couch to appear like a floating head over his husband’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Yuri snaps. “I didn’t say Victor could visit!”

“Victor doesn’t even have a Switch.”

“I do enjoy dressing up my small man and picking flowers, though,” Victor muses. He leans in further and presses a fingertip to the screen. “What’s that?”

“That’s Bianca,” Yuuri answers. “And that one over there is Bob.”

Yuri holds up his Switch, scanning the screen. “Where are you? Where did you go?” Stupid Victor. He takes his eyes off the game for two seconds, and now Katsudon could be anywhere in Tigerville, digging up his hybrids and hitting his rocks.

Yuuri doesn’t answer, but Yuri can hear the distinctive creak of a door closing right before Victor chuckles. “Yurio, are _all_ of your villagers cats?”

“No!” His avatar rushes around the island, searching for Katsuki’s stupid little character. “And that’s not my name.”

“Because all I’m seeing here is cats-- Wait. What’s that one there?”

“That one where?” They have to be somewhere among his houses, but Yuri hasn’t finished relocating them yet, so there are two neighborhoods in Tigerville for now, and of course they’re on opposite ends of the island.

“Marshal?” He can hear the delight thick in Victor’s voice and glances up to see that Victor has practically climbed into Yuuri’s lap. “Oh my god. Yuri, he’s just like you!”

Yuri’s ears are burning. He flips his hood up. “No, he’s not!”

“A tiny blonde with a permanent scowl and a superiority complex?” Yuuri deadpans. “Yeah, sounds nothing like Yurio.”

“Screw you!” Defiant, Yuri reaches for the nuclear option -- He turns off his Switch. The screen goes black, and he watches his tablet until he sees stupid Katsudon and Victor’s expressions shift when they’re kicked out of Tigerville. “Don’t ask me for any more favors.”

Before they can protest, he ends the Facetime call too. Curled on the other side of the sofa, Potya raises her head to blink at him, and Yuri scritches her chin. “I’m not tiny,” he mutters to her. She yawns, stretching out her claws.

-

Skating Twitter goes insane the next week when Victor posts pictures of the island he shares with Yuuri, Isla Vicino. The pics are mostly of their flower garden, but in the background, villagers such as Cookie and Shep are visible in glimpses here and there.

The comments clamor for Victor to share a Dodo Code with his fans, but he ignores most of those. One response, Yuri notices, did merit a reply.

**angelchrys**   
_Such a cute island! Are all of your villagers dogs, or do you have others? Who’s your favorite?_

**v-nikiforov**   
_We were going to have all dogs, but we had to change that recently and adopted a Marshal. He reminds us of someone we like having around ))_

Though no one can see him, Yuri hides his smile.


End file.
